Como Pai e Filho, Não
by JenKrushnic
Summary: " Pai, não me rejeite... Eu te amo." Dean e John, juntos.


O sangue fervia em suas veias e ele amaldiçoava cada parte de seu corpo que teimava em fazê-lo lembrar dos toques do filho em sua pele.

Os cabelos loiros, os olhos verdes.

Dean não lhe saia da cabeça. Rejeitara seu filho a noite passada, por Deus tudo que ele sempre quis foi seu primogênito e os toques dele. Dean era o mais próximo de Mary que ele conseguiria chegar novamente, seu menino o tinha implorado para fazê-lo seu e ele recusara-se.

Deus! Era tão errado e tão irresistível!

"_Pai, não me rejeite... Eu te amo."

Estava deitado na cama de mais um motel barato. Dean e Sam estavam com Bobby. Não tinha dito nada ao homem, apenas que estava no rastro de 'algo'.

Seu filho não o olhava mais, devia estar com vergonha de ter ousado tocar no pai de um modo que não fosse considerado normal.

Dean tinha 15 anos, por Deus, o que ele estava pensando quando entrou no quarto de boxer? O que diabos ele estava pensando enquanto sentava em cima do baixo ventre do pai e lhe sussurrava que o queria inteiro dentro de si? Que merda o filho estava pensando quando agarrou-lhe o pênis enquanto lhe tomava a boca?

John fechou os olhos, a voz do filho preenchendo sua mente.

"_Eu te ouvi no banheiro... O senhor gemeu meu nome!"

Devia ter tirado a boxer do filho, devia tê-lo pegado forte e o fodido até que desmaiasse, porque isso era tudo o que seu menino estava pedindo. Nunca deu nada a Dean, era como se o loiro vivesse apenas para ser seu bom e nobre soldado.

"_Eu... Também quero pai!"

Isso era tudo o que queria fazer. Fodê-lo até ouvir seu último gemido.

Pegou o celular, eram 3hrs00min. Levantou-se.

Pegou a mochila, saiu d quarto, desceu as escadas correndo. Jogou as chaves no balcão, não precisaria mais do quarto.

Entrou no carro, ligou e engatou a marcha. Parou, apavorado.

Por Deus, o que estava pensando em fazer?

_Merda!

Socou o volante. Droga. Dean era seu filho, mas não era só como filho que o queria. Deu a partida e saiu do estacionamento, logo pegando a estrada. Se ele e Dean queriam, não poderia negar que não lhe parecia ser assim tão errado, agora.

A casa de Bobby apareceu, depois de algumas horas rodando, pensou que nunca chegaria tamanha ansiedade em seu corpo, a insegurança tomando sua mente.

Entrou sem bater. Bobby dormia em um dos sofás, uma garrafa vazia em uma das mãos. Olhou no quarto, procurando pelo loiro, mas só encontrou o pequeno Sammy dormindo, a outra cama vazia e arrumada demais pra que alguém tenha sequer sentado ali.

Voltou ao corredor e se deteve na porta do banheiro.

Um choro fraco, um soluçar baixo, uma dor sufocada. O coração apertou e John abriu a porta. Dean sentado, nu a água escorrendo-lhe pelo corpo bem talhado mesmo para a pouca idade que tinha.

Ao ver o homem ali, assustou-se. Encolheu-se mais, abraçando as próprias pernas.

_Perdão, pai. Quantas vezes mais terei que implorar?

John trancou a porta.

Dean olhava todos os movimentos do pai, seus olhos arregalaram-se ao vê-lo tirar as roupas e jogá-las em um canto qualquer do pequeno banheiro. Entrou com ele no box.

_Eu devo pedir perdão, Dean. Mas você tinha que me dar um tempo para que eu pudesse... – ele desistiu de tentar explicar. - Eu não deveria querer estar aqui com você, mas o meu corpo pede por isso cada vez que me aproximo.

Os olhos verdes pareciam quase saltar das órbitas, em um movimento rápido John levantou o filho, colando os corpos, que agora molhados, faziam a pele deslizar na do outro.

O menor sentiu os braços envolvê-lo, gemeu. As mãos fortes do pai o seguravam, enquanto o corpo do mesmo lhe forçava de encontro à parede.

_John...

Gemeu ao sentir seus pés deixarem o chão molhado, enlaçou as pernas esguias no quadril do pai e ouviu o mais velho gemer baixinho em seu ouvido.

As mãos ásperas lhe ergueram o queixo tomando a boca vermelha pra si. Sentia a maciez da boca do filho na sua, a mão deslizou para a nuca puxando-o para mais perto. O gosto da boca de Dean parecia um vicio que ele não queria parar de ter.

Os braços do garoto rodeavam seu pescoço. Ele deixou uma das mãos baixar e ir de encontro ao pênis latejante do filho, masturbando-o.

Os gemidos lhe faziam perder a razão, e então apertava e bombeava mais rápido, e mais rápido.

_Agora. Me fode agora.

Ouviu o filho e parou. Encarou os olhos verdes semicerrados e a própria respiração pareceu faltar. Viu Dean pegar sua mão, que pouco tempo antes estava lhe dando prazer, e levar dois de seus dedos aos lábios carnudos, chupando-os. O loiro lambuzava seus dedos com a saliva quente.

_To pronto.

A voz rouca avisou e o pai lhe penetrou com os dedos brincando dentro dele, Dean encostou a cabeça na parede atrás de si, abriu um pouco mais as pernas e John viu-o soltar um gemido fraco, quase um ronronar, ao que começou a tocá-lo mais fundo, com três dedos, agora.

_Me fode agora, John. – suplicou a voz chorosa.

O fez. Penetrou-lhe devagar, Dean agarrando-lhe o pescoço, tentando esconder a dor que sentia ao que John forçava-se para entrar nele.

_Calma, Dean. Vai ficar bom, eu prometo.

O loiro gemeu baixinho, até que o pai conseguiu entrar inteiro. Ficou parado alguns minutos, a água ainda caindo nos corpos colados. John não tirou os lábios da boca do filho, sempre o beijando com amor.

Começou a movimentar-se lentamente. Tirava quase inteiro para depois colocá-lo de uma só vez, estocando forte a próstata do loiro, que agora jogava a cabeça pra trás gemendo palavras sem sentido e tentando se controlar para não gritar, tamanho prazer estava sentindo.

John continuou rápido, forte, fundo. Dean tentava a todo custo tocar-se, mas o pai prendera suas mãos acima da cabeça, tudo que podia fazer era gemer descontroladamente.

O loiro arfava e implorava. John gemia cada vez mais alto ao ouvir a voz suplicante do filho, o que fazia com que o fodesse com mais força.

Gozou forte inundando Dean com seu orgasmo. Retirou-se de dentro dele, o loiro ainda tentava masturbar-se, o pênis latejando e implorando para ser tocado.

O homem separou-se do filho, ainda prendendo-lhe as mãos.

Dean xingava e praguejava aos quatro ventos até sentir a boca úmida do pai começar a sugar-lhe o pênis, arfou a gemeu, logo espirrando-se na boca do mais velho, que puxou o filho para um beijo após engolir seu gozo.

_Devíamos fazer isso outra vez...

Olhou com receio para o pai, com medo que o mais velho lhe dissesse que estava louco, mas tudo o que o pai fez foi sorrir o puxando para si antes de responder.

_Eu também acho.


End file.
